Unicameralism
Unicameralism is the practice of having only one legislative or parliamentary chamber. Many countries with unicameral legislatures are often small and homogeneous unitary states and consider an upper house or second chamber unnecessary. Concept Unicameral legislatures were and are also common in Communist (like People's Republic of Poland, People's Republic of China and Cuba) and former Communist states (like Ukraine, Moldova and Serbia), since under Socialist point of view the institution of Senate was seen as conservative, oligarchial, elitist and pro-bourgeoise by nature. Some of the subnational entities with unicameral legislatures include Nebraska, Guam and the Virgin Islands in the United States, Hong Kong, the Australian states and territories of Queensland, Northern Territory and the Australian Capital Territory, all of the provinces and territories in Canada, all of the German Bundesländer, all of the Italian Regioni and all of the Spanish Autonomous Communities. In the United Kingdom, the devolved Scottish Parliament, National Assembly for Wales and Northern Ireland Assembly are also unicameral. Virtually all city legislatures are also unicameral in the sense that the city councils are not divided into two chambers. Until the turn of the 20th century, bicameral city councils were common in the United States . In a non-binding referendum held on July 10, 2004, voters in the U.S. territory of Puerto Rico approved changing its Legislative Assembly to a unicameral body by 456,267 votes in favor (83.7%) versus 88,720 against (16.3%). If both the territory's House of Representatives and Senate approve by a 2/3 vote the specific amendments to the Puerto Rico Constitution that are required for the change to a unicameral legislature, another referendum will be held in the territory to approve such amendments. If those constitutional changes are approved, Puerto Rico will switch to a unicameral legislature as early as 2009. Examples National *The Azgayin Zhoghov of Armenia *The Jatiyo Sangshad of Bangladesh *The Narodno Sabranie of Bulgaria *The National People's Congress of the People's Republic of China *The Legislative Yuan of the Republic of China (Taiwan) *The Sabor of Croatia *The National Assembly of People’s Power of Cuba *The House of Representatives of Cyprus *The Folketing of Denmark *The Parlamento Nacional of East Timor *The Riigikogu of Estonia *The Eduskunta of Finland *The Vouli ton Ellinon of Greece *The Congress of Guatemala *The National Congress of Honduras *The Országgyűlés of Hungary *The Althing of Iceland *The Council of Representatives of Iraq *The Knesset of Israel *The Saeima of Latvia *The Parliament of Lebanon *The Landtag of Liechtenstein *The Seimas of Lithuania *The Sobranie of Republic of Macedonia *The National Assembly of Mauritius *The Parliament of New Zealand *The Storting of Norway (may divide into two chambers for some purposes) *The Congreso de la República of Peru *The Assembleia da República of Portugal *The Parliament of Scotland (historic) until 1707 *The Narodna skupština of Serbia *The National Assembly of Seychelles *The Parliament of Singapore *The Gukhoe of South Korea *The Parliament of Sri Lanka *The Riksdag of Sweden (since 1971) *The Büyük Millet Meclisi of Turkey *The Verhovna Rada of Ukraine *The Pontifical Commission of Vatican City State *The Asamblea Nacional of Venezuela Territorial *The colonial period of the General Assembly of Georgia *The Parliament of Gibraltar *The Legislature of Guam *The Legislative Council of Hong Kong (divided into two groups for private members' bills since 1998) *The colonial period of the General Assembly of Pennsylvania *The Legislature of the U.S. Virgin Islands Subnational Federation *The Legislative Assembly of the Australian Capital Territory *All legislatures and legislative councils of the regions and communities of Belgium *All legislatures of the provinces of Canada *All Landtage of the states of Germany *The Legislature of Nebraska *The Legislative Assembly of the Northern Territory *The Parliament of Queensland *The Narodna skupština of Republika Srpska *The General Assembly of Vermont until 1836 *All legislatures in all states of Brazil Devolution *The Assembly of Northern Ireland *The Parliament of Scotland (present day) *The Parliaments of the autonomous communities of Spain *The National Assembly of Wales Unitary *The People's Congresses of all levels of provinces, regions and municipalities of the People's Republic of China Others *The Council of Washington, D.C. *The State of Nebraska Unicameralist trends within the States of the United States Within the individual United States, bicameralism was usually modeled upon that of the United States Federal Government, with the upper house, in analogy to the states, consisting of State Senators who represented geographic areas independent of their population, typically counties. Reynolds v. Sims ruled that all districts for both State Senate seats and State House seats had to be roughly proportional to each other, which ended the practice of having State Senators apportioned equally to every county. Nebraska is currently the only state with a unicameral legislature. Nebraska's state legislature is also unique in the sense that it is the only state legislature that is entirely nonpartisan. In 1999, Governor Jesse Ventura http://news.minnesota.publicradio.org/features/199904/29_kastem_uni/ said that the Minnesota Legislature should adopt a single unicameral chamber. Though debated, the idea was never adopted. Local government legislatures of counties, cities, or other political subdivisions within states are usually unicameral and have limited lawmaking powers compared to their state and federal counterparts. Unicameralist trend in the Philippines In the Philippines, the process of amending or revising the current constitution and form of government is popularly known as Charter Change. A shift to a unicameral parliament is included in the proposals of the constitutional commission created by President Gloria Macapagal Arroyo. http://www.concom.ph/proposals/ Unlike in the United States, senators in the Philippine Senate are elected not per district and state but nationally; the Philippines is a unitary state. http://www.gov.ph/aboutphil/a6.asp The Philippine government's decision making process, relative to the United States, is more rigid, highly centralized, much slower and susceptible to political "gridlocks." As a result, the trend for unicameralism as well as other political system reforms are more contentious in the Philippines. http://www.concom.ph/news/oct192005whychange.php See also * Multicameralism * Bicameralism * Tricameralism * Tetracameralism * List of national legislatures Notes Category:Government Category:Liberalism ca:Unicameralitat da:Etkammersystem de:Einkammersystem es:Unicameralidad fr:Monocamérisme gl:Unicameralidade ko:단원제 id:Sistem satu kamar it:Monocameralismo mk:Еднодомен парламент nl:Eenkamerstelsel ja:一院制 pl:Unikameralizm pt:Unicameralismo ro:Unicameralism sv:Enkammarparlament th:ระบบสภาเดี่ยว tr:Tek Meclislilik zh:一院制